No temo a la muerte,Jeff
by Keira Lunatic Black
Summary: Dana es una chica de 19 años que ha perdido a toda su familia y vive como puede en una cabaña dentro del bosque.Un día,la noticia de unos macabros asesinatos perturbarán la ciudad y llenarán de curiosidad a la joven sobre quién es el autor de esos crímenes.¿Miedo? Ella no sabe lo que es eso... Jeff The Killer.


**NOTAS:Bueno aquí dejo el primer capítulo de un fan fic que se me ha ocurrido derivado del aburrimiento ejeje. Pues nada espero que os guste y espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios :D **

La verdad,no sé por dónde empezar,no me considero la chica más afortunada del mundo,pero bueno,menos suerte podría haber llegado a tener en mi corta vida,¿no creeis?Estoy viva y eso es lo que importa,o al menos eso es lo que debería pensar….No,no sirve de nada mentir,olvidad eso último,a quien pretendo engañar,no quiero seguir viva.

Me llamo Dana,tengo 19 años y vivo sola,y con 'sola' no me refiero a que estoy en una casa en una bonita ciudad disfrutando de todos los largos y perfectos días que me regala la vida,me refiero a que vivo sola,a que no tengo a nadie,ni si quiera un hogar en el que poder quedarme y seguir con mi vida cotidiana,pero lo tenía,hace tiempo….

Hoy,hace dos años que perdí a mis padres y a mi hermana en un accidente de coche mientras volvíamos de unas estupendas vacaciones de verano en una casita en la playa,jamás olvidaré aquel verano,y me gustaría que el motivo fuese por los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos,pero no es así. Yo desearía haber muerto aquel día con ellos,recuerdo la sonrisa de mis padres cuando escuchaban a mi pequeña hermanita cantar en el coche para mantenerse distraída y hacer más llevadero el viaje, tan pequeñita y alegre,tan solo tenía 8 años cuando pasó. Me encantaba hacer largos viajes en coche ,los disfrutaba siempre porque me ponía los auriculares y escuchaba música mientras miraba por la ventana,mi madre se giraba de vez en cuando porque aunque pasasen horas yo no mencionaba palabra y se pensaba que me había quedado dormida. Mi padre era el que conducía,era una bellísima persona,junto a mi madre claro,te lo daban todo sin pedir nada a cambio,los amaba,y los sigo amando,cada día de mi vida,siempre. Estoy en el cementerio donde ahora descansan delante de sus tumbas y ahora mismo estoy volviendo a notar el nudo en el pecho y el temblor en mis labios que me llevan a la tortura y a la ganas de llorar vuelven cada vez que les recuerdo,porque sé que jamás volverán esos momentos,ellos jamás volverán,y yo desearía haberme ido con ellos. Suena como si fuese una desagradecida lo sé,pero es lo que siento. Aunque han pasado ya dos años desde que ellos se separaron de mi lado no puedo evitar las lágrimas y miro al cielo intentando recuperar la normalidad de mi respiración que se ha acelerado a causa del recuerdo. Y mientras yo sigo estando viva. Cojo aire y suelto un largo suspiro, frunzo el ceño y cierro con fuerza mis ojos para evitar que más lágrimas sigan cayendo.

Con paso rápido me dirijo hacia la salida de aquel silencioso y pacífico lugar,tengo que hacerme a la idea de cuál es mi situación ahora y superar el pasado y así dejar de torturarme sobre mi maldita existencia. No tengo ningún familiar al que acudir y que me acoja,y aunque parezca raro lo prefiero así porque el enfrentarme siempre a un nuevo día me hace más fuerte. Al entrar a una tranquila calle me paro delante de una hermosa y acogedora casa,mi antigua casa,mi antiguo hogar. Es de noche y hay luces dentro de ella,una nueva familia se instaló pocos meses después del accidente,yo no tenía dinero para pagarla y por lo tanto me tuve que ir. ¿A dónde? Entonces no lo supe.

…..Flashback….

___Me adentré en un gran bosque que me transmitía curiosidad y a la vez tranquilidad. Según avanzaba me daba cuenta de que aquel era un lugar precioso,los árboles eran tan altos que parecían rozar el cielo y si escuchabas atentamente podías oír el canto de la pájaros,los riachuelos,las ramas entrelazándose como si fuesen las manos de una pareja enamorada,algún que otro ciervo caminando con elegancia siendo el señor del bosque … todo,absolutamente todo era precioso,porque el hombre no había puesto su mano y no lo había destruido,como normalmente pasa ….y allí en medio del bosque,entre los altos y fuertes árboles,había una pequeña cabaña __abandonada. Cualquier _persona normal y en su sano juicio no pondría un pie en ella por el mero hecho de que estaba alejada de la mano de dios y a saber la cantidad de bichos que había dentro de ella. Pero eso a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Entré y para estar abandonada estaba en buenas condiciones. Dentro,en lo que parecía ser el salón había una preciosa chimenea de piedra,perfecta para dar calor en las frías y largas noches de invierno. Seguí investigándola y encontré una gran habitación,solo había una cama grande,un armario de madera y una ventana con unos pequeños y simples detalles a los lados que le daba un toque fino y elegante. Cuando la recorrí entera no pude evitar acordarme de la casita que salía en uno de los muchos cuentos que mi madre solía contarme antes de dormir,`Blancanieves´. Sí la verdad es que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas,y eso me gustaba,bueno y ¿a quién no? No tuve que pensármelo dos veces para saber que me iba a instalar ahí. Entonces cogí todas las pertenencias que pude de mi casa y le eché un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta,me estaba despidiendo de toda una vida.`Hasta siempre´ susurré antes de cerrarla. Y de ahí marché hacia lo que sería de ahora en adelante mi nuevo hogar.

…_.Fin del flasback…_

Volví mi rostro hacia otro lado y seguí mi camino. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tendría que estar volviendo a casa,no es que me de miedo la oscuridad o entrar al bosque de noche,que sería una tontería porque si no,no estaría viviendo allí,obviamente,pero todos sabemos que la calle por la noche no es el sitio más seguro precisamente,aunque cabezota de mí siempre hago lo que quiero. El bosque me lo sé de memoria y sabría llegar a casa con los ojos cerrados. Ahora el tema era buscar algo que saciara los gruñidos de mi estómago. Siempre que tengo hambre suelo ir a la parte trasera de algún que otro supermercado y acabo encontrando algo que me calma las tripas durante unas cuantas horas. La cocina de la cabaña no tiene electricidad,pero puedo manejarme con el fuego y cocinar algo.

Después de haber cumplido con mi objetivo camino hacia el bosque y me adentro en él. Hay tanto silencio que da miedo pero como ya estoy acostumbrada no es que me asuste entrar por la noche en él. La luz de la luna que penetra a través de las copas de los árboles me permite un poco de luz y me ayuda a encontrar el camino a casa.

Por fin,después de casi hora y media andando llego a mi acogedora cabaña. Desde que llegué está irreconocible gracias a todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en ella para estar lo más cómoda posible. Estoy agotada y ya no puedo más con mi cuerpo por hoy. Estamos terminando Mayo y por lo tanto empieza a hacer calor,y es un gran alivio porque este invierno ha sido uno de los más fríos que he pasado. Me pongo unos shorts negros, una camiseta de manga corta granate y me meto entre las sábanas. Abrazo la almohada y me acurruco en ella para minutos después caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente,los primeros rayos de sol entran por mi ventana e intentan despertarme,pero yo soy más tozuda y vuelvo la cabeza para seguir durmiendo un ratito más,un ratito más que se convierte en por lo menos dos horas.

Cuando ya finalmente abro los ojos y decido que ya es hora de levantarse me incorporo y doy un gran bostezo con gruñido y entre los pelos que llevo por las mañanas y los bostezos que pego parezco un lobo feroz,ñaa bueno qué más da.

Aún en pijama,salgo a la cocina y me sirvo un poco de leche y unos cerales. Después me doy una ducha con agua que he calentado con el fuego y a continuación voy a mi habitación a vestirme pongo unos jeans negros ,una camiseta verde oscura y unas zapatillas negras y me dispongo a salir.

Decido acercarme a la ciudad a dar un paseo y sentarme en algún ´parque. Hace un día soleado y por lo tanto es perfecto para los pequeños que quieren salir a jugar. Al llegar a un parque que no estaba muy lejos decido sentarme en un banco que estaba vacío,pero poco a poco van llegando las madres con sus pequeños hijos que corren hacia el parque como alma que lleva el diablo. Una niña va hacia un columpió y se sienta en él,es muy pequeña,no tendría más de cinco años. Me recordaba a mi hermanita,cuando íbamos al parque ella también echaba a correr al columpio para llegar la primera y que los demás niños no se lo quitasen.

Era una niña pelirroja con una mirada muy inocente,llevaba un vestido de flores y parecía una muñequita con él puesto. La pobre intentaba balancearse para mover el columpio pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Aparte mi vista de la pequeña y la dirigí a la que se supone que debía de ser su madre porque la había visto llegar con ella y la encontré hablando con otras mujeres. Volví a ver a la pequeña que seguía moviéndose en vano y por compasión me levanté y me dirigí hacía ella. Cuando llegué a su lado me agaché y la miré a sus grandes ojos verdes:

_ ¿Quieres que te empuje? - le pregunté. Sin decir nada,me miró sonriente y asintió con dulzura.

Me coloqué detrás de la niña y la empujé un poco. Me daba cosa que empezase a llorar por si le estaba empujando demasiado fuerte,pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de mi compañía cuando la oí reír.

_ ¡Más alto! decía enusiamada como si fuer s tocar la luna con sus pies.

_¿Estás segura? A ver si te va a dar miedo..-le dije con ternura a la pelirroja.

_¡Yo soy valiente no tengo miedo a nada!

_Bueno como quieras.

Yo sonreía feliz por el hecho de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando bien, después su madre se acercó a nosotras.

_Lo siento,perdona si la niña te ha estado molestando…

_Oh no tranquila,no pasa nada –le dije con amabilidad,pues sinceramente había pasado un buen rato-…bueno adiós pequeña.

La niña me dijo adiós con ternura y yo,con las manos metidas en los bolsillos,comencé a andar fuera del parque.

El día de pronto parecía estropearse y el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Llegué sin darme cuenta a la zona comercial de la ciudad,la gente caminaba con grandes bolsas de un lado para otro,pero algo pronto captó mi atención. Un pequeño grupo de gente se había detenido frente a un televisor que había en un escaparate,la curiosidad me mató en ese instante y me acerqué,en él,estaban emitiendo una noticia de última hora:

``_Dos personas han sido encontradas fallecidas esta noche en un callejón y por lo que respecta asesinadas con un tipo de cuchillo o navaja. Los cuerpos presentan profundas heridas que les ocasionó la muerte pero lo más característico de los cadáveres se puede observar en sus rostros. En ellos,el asesinó les dibujó con el arma de mejilla a mejilla lo que parece ser una sonrisa. Todavía se desconoce la identidad y el paradero del asesino que lo único que ha dejado ha sido un mensaje escrito en la pared con la propia sangre de las víctimas,en él se lee 'Go to Sleep' .Por su seguridad no salgan de sus casas y no pierdan de vista a los más pequeños. Si sucede algo no duden en llamar inmediatamente a la policía. Les mantendremos informados´´_

Pronto la gente que estaba a mi alrededor comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por el asesino que andaba suelto y enseguida se marcharon a sus casas,quedando yo sola en frente del escaparate. Obviamente las imágenes de los cuerpos no habían aparecido por televisión pero todo el mundo las había imaginado y enseguida el miedo les invadió. A mí más que miedo,me dio curiosidad,como siempre, por saber quién había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Qué clase de monstruo aparte de asesinar es capaz de divertirse con unos cadáveres a su propia voluntad.

El día se pasó muy rápido desde que la noticia se difundió,me fui a casa pensando en quien podía ser ese miserable. Por lo que parece y demuestra en las noticias, una de las cosas con las que más disfruta es el hecho de causar el pánico en la ciudad y así divertirse más, pues que conmigo no cuente. Yo no entro en sus planes. El miedo es algo que ya perdí hace mucho tiempo,es más, me encantaría verle la cara a ese malnacido y poder darle su merecido yo misma,y que así pague por lo que ha hecho… Eso sí sería realmente divertido.

Llegué a casa y comí algo pese al poco apetito que tenía después de pensar en las sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de esas personas. Me puse mi ropa de dormir,me metí en la cama, y antes de caer rendida visualicé en mi memoria casi al instante el mensaje que había dejado escrito ese lunático: Go to Sleep.

_Bueno,pues entonces ya veremos quién se va a dormir….

**¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Comentadlo y hacedme saber si os ha gustado! ¡Un saludo mis lectores! :D**

**Review!**


End file.
